Loyal to Only You
by WhenIsTheDoctor
Summary: Kagamine Len is torn apart from his sister, raised separately to become her servant as she ascends to the throne as queen. All is well at first, but then the young queen spirals into darkness. Based on the Daughter of Evil/Servant of Evil song duo.


**I'd been working on this one for a while, and so I decided to post it. More chapters to come later.**

**I don't own Vocaloid or this song series.**

"Len!" I could hear my sister calling as I crouched in the bushes. "Len, where are you?" She passed close the the bush that I was hiding in, oblivious to the fact that I was there. I readied myself, then burst out of the bush, tackling my twin to the ground with a childish shout. She giggled and brushed a leaf out of my hair, hugging me. I rolled off of her, laying on my back beside her, looking up into the cloudless sky.

"I wish we could do this every day of forever." She murmured, curling up close to me.

"We can." I replied with a grin. "We're twins, we don't have to ever leave each other. We can stay together forever."

I guess we fell asleep there, in the shade of the bush, since the next thing I remember was being picked up. I stirred, and wrapped my arms around the pink haired woman that had picked me up off of the ground. "Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Len." She hugged me tightly, her voice breaking slightly as she carried me away.

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, only to see my father pick up my sister and carry her in the opposite direction. Somehow I knew this separation wouldn't be temporary. "Rin!" I cried, reaching out to her, trying to get to my sister, but my mother's grip was firm. I could see tears in my sister's eyes as we grew further and further apart.

Forever is not a very long time.

I learned later, through many tears and a bit of childish temper, that my sister was going to become the Queen. I could not become the King, or even a Prince, for it was not what I was meant to do.

I made up my mind that day. I decided that I was going to become her servant.

The next six years went by in a blur of studying, learning to fight, and learning the skills needed to serve the queen.

Finally, I was ready. After six long years, here I was at the palace, ready to serve my queen.

I carried a small satchel on my shoulder and wore my finest clothes, not very elaborate compared to the men that lived here, but fine nonetheless. My mother gave me a hug and kiss, tears coming to her eyes as she did so. I took a deep breath and made my way up the palace steps.

A guard stopped me, and I could see a glimmer of recognition in his eye. "Len?" he whispered, as if he couldn't believe it.

I shook my head at the man, an old friend of my father's. "I am here to be a servant to my queen. Nothing more." I explained.

His brow wrinkled in confusion, but he didn't question it. "Right in there, the first door to your right, and you will find what you're looking for." He gestured to the small doors at the side of the palace. As I turned away to walk in, the guard called out to me. "Len, before you go in there."

"Hm?" I turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Your sister's… not exactly the way she used to be. That's all."

I nodded in acknowledgement, waving and opening the doors. Inside was a long and beautifully decorated hallway with many doors lining the walls. I slowly opened the first door to my right, like I was told to. A single woman with red hair in curls at her ears sat with her back to me, busily working away at an elaborate dress.

I cleared my throat, causing the girl jump and turn to look at me. Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up and curtsied.

"M-m'lady! I didn't know you were coming here, I would have made it nicer for you, forgive me!"

I raised an eyebrow, smiling inside as I realized that Rin still looked this much like me. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, miss. I am merely a servant."

"A... servant?" She asked, clearly confused. "But-"

I raised a finger to my lips with a friendly smile, silencing her. "I've been told I look like Her Majesty quite often, but I assure you, I am not her."

She nodded, apparently relieved that I wasn't the queen. She held out her hand to be shaken. "My name is Teto."

"Len." I replied, taking her hand.

"Ah, so you must be the new servant everyone's been talking about. I was wondering when you'd arrive. Her Majesty would like to see you, but we should get you prepared first."

She beckoned, and I followed her to what looked to be the servant's quarters. It was simply furnished, much less fancy than the rest of the palace. It reminded me of home, of the place where I grew up.

"You can stay here, if you'd like. There's no one sleeping in this bed." She gestured to a bed that had been made up neatly. "Just put your bag underneath the bed, no one will disturb it."

I nodded and did as Teto suggested, before turning back to her. "What next, miss Teto?"

"Now we have to make sure you're ready to be presented to the Queen. She has rather high standards."

This worried me. The guard warning that Rin wasn't the way she used to be, and now having to dress up even more to see her?

Still, I did not outwardly question it. I scrubbed my already clean face, and brushed some dust off of my clothing. My mother had made this clothing for me, specifically to see the Queen.

Teto led me through the palace, toward a beautiful set of doors. "Right through there." She left me there standing, hesitating before opening the door.

I gently pushed on the door, which swung open silently. It opened into a courtyard, a beautiful garden set up with a table in the middle. It was perfectly fragranced. Sitting at the table, with her back to me was a girl with golden hair, wearing an elegant yellow and black dress. I knew it was her the moment I laid eyes on her. This was my sister.

This was Rin.

"My lady." I said softly, and she turned in surprise. She hadn't noticed me enter.

"Who is-" Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Len?!"

"Yes." I replied, bowing respectfully as I had been taught. "I have come to be your servant, my lady."

She had the happiest look I had ever seen on her face, and she nearly tackled me in a hug, the way that I had tackled her six years ago. She hugged me tightly, pinning my arms to my sides and crying tears of joy into my shoulder.

"Can forever start right now?" she murmured, breaking away. She clearly hadn't forgotten what I had said, so long ago.

"Forever already has started. We can be together." I agreed.


End file.
